Yes yes yes!
by lenda
Summary: *One Shot* Harry becomes suspicious after hearing moans in Hermiones’s room. He then investigates, and finds something else….


Author: Lenda  
  
Fic: Yes…yes…yes!  
  
Type: One-Shot/Humor  
  
Summary: Harry becomes suspicious after hearing moans in Hermiones's room. He then investigates, and finds something else….  
  
A/N: Hey…this is the second fic that i posted on fanfic.net, another one of my one-shot/humor fics that i made up shortly. i think this one's funny, too. But not that funny…hehe (^o^) please read & review! Hope ya like!!  
  
Ooh…i keep forgettin to write the disclaimers! Since everyone else puts it, i guesh i'll have to put it too.  
  
Disclaimer: i dont own anything!  
  
- - - - - - - - -   
  
"We're running late, Harry!" assured Ron.   
  
Today was Hogsmeade therefore Ron, Harry, and Hermione wanted to do a little shopping and get some drinks while they're at it. It was Hermione though that needed the shopping. She complained the other day that she needed more products for her hair. Hermione's hair is now long and…straight. She finally decided to straighten out her hair not like before when it was all bushy and frizzy.  
  
Harry following Ron in a hurry, "Hope Hermione's already dressed. We don't need to be later than this."  
  
After running up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, Ron and Harry finally reached Hermione's room. Panting and trying to regain their breaths, Ron held out a hand to knock on the large door, but paused when he heard some moaning inside the room.  
  
"Urgh! Mmm! Oooh!" came some moaning sounds.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other in confuse. They decided to get a clearer hearing. Placing their ears against the door, their eyes widened. It was Hermione's voice that was moaning. What in the world was Hermione doing?  
  
Some more moaning and gasping came, "Yes…yes…yes!"  
  
This time, Harry decided to knock, "Uh…Hermione! Are you in there? We need to get going…immediately!"  
  
The gasping and moaning stopped and the door opened. The two boys could smell a sweet fragrance through the crack. Hermione peeked and stepped out revealing her nice flowing hair.  
  
Hermione blushed, "When did you two get here?"  
  
Ron spoke out, "Hermione, what were you doing in there?"  
  
"We heard some moaning inside your room," Harry added.  
  
"Oh…haha. Nothing! I wasn't doing anything!" she replied sheepishly and then followed Harry and Ron's gaze. She had stepped out her room undressed with only a towel wrapped around her body.   
  
Hermione gasped and hid behind the opened door, "Oops! I've got to get dressed!" She ran back inside.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other again in disbelief that Hermione was not yet ready.  
  
"I can't believe this!" grunted Ron.  
  
Harry thought about what Hermione was doing that took her so long to get ready. He was suspicious about something.  
  
Hermione quickly got dressed and stepped out of her room.  
  
"Whoa! That was fast!" stated Ron.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Of course, I always get dress fast."  
  
"Then, why were you late today?" Harry asked and gave her a suspicious look.  
  
Hermione gave an insecure laugh and ignored Harry to change the subject, "So let's get going! We need to shop!"   
  
Hermione walked off first and Ron followed. Harry stayed behind. He still thought that something weird was going on with Hermione. So he decided to check her room and opened the door to stepped in. The sweet fragrant smell still filled the room. Lurking around and investigating her room, he found nothing out of the ordinary; just that strong flower fragrant of some sort. He then stumbled into the bathroom. He observed the bathroom as well and found an empty bottle of a shampoo labeled Herbal Essences...  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Hehe...i thought that this was kinda funny....but no that funny. Ok…if you haven't seen the Herbal Essences commercial, the women washing their hair with Herbal Essences always moan out "Yes…yes…yes!" b/c they can't resist the scent of the shampoo and the result of their hair silky smooth makin them feel sexy. What's funny is that the moaning leaves people thinking about something else...o_0. I hate watching this commercial at night in my room b/c the damn woman moans "yes…yes…yes!" so loud and my parents be thinkin that i'm watchin somethin sexual on tv. Urgh!!  
  
+++ Ooh…and another thing. i might or might not write a fic on draco and hermione. Whatever comes to my mind, i'll write. But like i said before, dont get ya hopes up. However, i think i will be writing an Kenshin fic instead b/c there's too many Harry Potter fics…like 79000!! People need to write in other categories too you knoe!! Rite now, i'm lookin forward to reading inuyasha fics.  
  
Okie-dokie…reviewing time!!! i will be reading them reviews (points at readers) 


End file.
